


5年目の浮気

by ToraohMK233



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraohMK233/pseuds/ToraohMK233
Summary: 主要人物非恋爱关系，有一点点肉渣。请原谅作者脑子的突然发病_(:з」∠)_
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> ※雷。《火焰之纹章•风花雪月》同人。OOC。渣贝劈腿（？）设定（喂）  
> ※贝雷特X尤里斯，非恋爱关系。以及少量贝雷特X帝弥托利（甚至可能有逆）。  
> ※贝雷特是那个青狮线跟帝弥托利蹲了支援的贝雷特。  
> ※百合香水是加上去的设定，尤里=yuri=百合。虽然头戴百合的应该是蕾雅（x）  
> ※未完应该能待续。但我已经不知道自己在写什么了。

当贝雷特从熟睡中醒来，四周那昏黄的烛光依然在摇曳。  
“该是早上了吧？”他坐直身子，摇了摇仍在他身旁侧躺着的人。  
“鬼才知道，”对方极其不情愿地睁开眼看了他一眼，然后把脸重新埋入枕头里，浅紫色的发丝有些凌乱。  
“——那么在意的话，到地上看看不就好了。”  
贝雷特点点头，掀开被子下了床。突如其来的寒冷让他不禁打了个颤——毕竟他身上什么衣服也没有穿。他弯下腰捡起自己那散落一地的衣物，然后随意地把外套披上。  
床上那人迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，这使得用以遮体的被褥被带起了些许边角，白皙的裸背顿时暴露在贝雷特的眼前。  
贝雷特犹豫了一下，伸出手帮对方掖好被角。在做这件事的过程中，他的手背没有忘记从对方的蝴蝶骨上轻轻划过。  
“嗯唔。”对方的身子微微颤抖了一下，慵懒而又淫靡的声音从喉咙里滑出。他轻轻转头，眨了眨眼睛，好让贝雷特误以为他的视线正缓缓落在他身上。  
“没事，你继续睡吧。”贝雷特在烛光前整理着自己身上的衣服，“我准备走了。一会还有课。”  
“好。”那人干脆直接捞起身旁的枕头，蒙到了自己脸上，“老规矩，记得帮我把门带上。我可不希望被不小心闯进来的部下们看到裸体。”  
“嗯。”贝雷特穿戴整齐，从袋子里拿出一枚金币，扣在桌上，“钱我放这里了。”  
“知道了——”对方费力抬起手来摇了摇，“再见吧，老师。”  
“嗯再见，尤里斯。”  
贝雷特轻轻拉开了门。

***  
从阿比斯回到地上，突如其来的阳光顿时刺得贝雷特有点眩晕。他使劲稳了稳神，利用树木投射在地表的影子判断现在的时间。  
离上课还有些许空余。贝雷特决定到处走走，让穿过大修道院的风净化依然残存在身上的些许黏腻痕迹。

“哎，老师？这不是老师嘛——”远处有人挥着手小跑过来，是隔壁金鹿学级的库罗德。  
贝雷特停下脚步。他要让自己看上去一切正常。  
“要去上课了？”库罗德在贝雷特面前站定，“咦，老师，你今天擦了香水吗？”  
“没有。”贝雷特抬起自己的手臂闻了闻，放下心来，“何出此言。”  
“唔与其说是擦了香水更像是在哪蹭到的吧，味道很淡……奇怪，这味道我是不是在哪闻过？”库罗德用手托着脸颊想了想，“像是开在深渊的百合花——”  
他看向贝雷特。此时的贝雷特头发稍微有些黏腻，身上的衣服似乎也比以往平添不少褶皱。  
“——老师，难不成你昨夜……是在阿比斯过的？”

贝雷特一把捂住了库罗德的嘴，然后使劲把他拽到了身旁的草丛里。  
“老师唔唔唔你干什什什什么嗯嗯嗯——”  
“嘘。”贝雷特把食指竖于唇下，示意库罗德不要讲话。他的眼睛没有望向库罗德，而是笔直地盯着眼前的过道。  
库罗德顺着贝雷特的目光望去——  
帝弥托利正缓缓向这边走来。他只穿着薄薄一件衬衣，袖子卷到了手肘。白色的衣料因为汗水而显得有些透明，紧紧贴在他的肌肤上。应该是刚从训练场上回来吧，他边走还边用挂在脖子上的毛巾为自己擦拭着脸上渗出的细密汗水，而他的发梢却像是沾染了露水一般，在阳光的照射下灿若黄金。  
贝雷特的喉结抖动了一下。似乎是咽下了一口水。而与此同时，库罗德发现自己的嘴巴被贝雷特捂得越来越紧，就像是生怕帝弥托利会发现此时此刻的他们一样。  
是了，贝雷特喜欢着帝弥托利。即使对方是自己的学生。  
这是在整个士官学校人尽皆知的事情。

“嘛，总之，”待帝弥托利走远，库罗德大喘了一口气，说，“我不会多嘴掺和你们这些乱七八糟的关系的。”  
“什么叫乱七八糟的关系？”贝雷特抗议。  
“老师你在追帝弥托利吧。而且就快要追到手了。”库罗德压低了声音，“然而这样的老师在某一天早上，从不是自己房间的地方出现——身上还沾着别人的气味……啧啧。”  
“……你三流小说看多了，库罗德。”  
“哎老师你别嫌弃我啊，我会替老师你保守秘密的。”库罗德准备脚底抹油，“毕竟我一直把老师看成兄弟的嘛，兄弟有什么困难我都义不容辞的。”  
说着，他一溜烟就跑了。

帝弥托利或许容易糊弄，但他们青狮学级不是有些不得了的人嘛。比如那个对男欢女爱异常敏感的花花公子之类的。这下有好戏看了。  
库罗德的八卦，不，战地记者之魂在熊熊燃烧。

***  
帝弥托利答应贝雷特的那一晚，满天的星光都仿佛在颤动。  
似乎一切都来得毫无征兆，但只有贝雷特明白自己为此做过多少努力。  
他记得帝弥托利的所有喜好。如果自己在散步时不小心捡到磨钝的长剑、黑色皮革手套和训练记录的话，那十有八九是对方的东西。送去的礼物是训练用重物、磨刀石、马靴以及装饰剑的话，对方会表现出前所未有的开心。而使用洋甘菊花茶作为引诱的话，对方就总能答应与自己举行茶会。  
帝弥托利当然也一直对自己有着好感。然而有着好感与成为情侣并不一样。贝雷特一直都以为，帝弥托利作为法嘉斯王国未来的继承者，是不得不去喜欢女人、生育后代的。所以他在之前也没有抱过可以成功的想法——也就是说，只要帝弥托利还在他的教导之下，他就会竭尽全力对对方好，然后缓缓看着两人的距离一点点缩进。最终他们如果能成为相知一生的好友的话，他也就心满意足了。  
然而如今，即使在夜空中也熠熠生辉的眼眸却告诉他，他是何等幸运。

***  
“恭喜你修成正果？”尤里斯将快要燃尽的蜡烛撤下，吹灭，“可本应好好陪伴小情人的夜晚，你为什么会在我这里啊。”  
房间里瞬间下降了一个亮度。  
“……我堵得慌。”贝雷特拿起桌上放着的新蜡烛，点燃递了过去，“给。”  
“谢谢啊。”尤里斯把蜡烛整理好，然后转身朝梳洗台走去，“堵得慌是吧？好好好。等我稍微补个妆，再慢慢听你抱怨。”  
“都要睡了，补什么妆？”  
“哎呀这个，毕竟我是美少年嘛。你也觉得跟准备完全的美少年睡觉会比较开心吧？”尤里斯一边观察着镜中的自己，一边随口应到。然而下一秒，他却像是突然意识到什么一样，惊讶地转过身来——  
“……你先等等。等等等等。都已经有对象了，还要跟我睡吗？”  
贝雷特点点头，“那不然呢？”  
说着，他走到尤里斯身后，撩起略长的淡紫色发尾，用双手环住了对方的脖颈。

贝雷特与尤里斯的这种关系始于一个与如今无甚不同的夜晚。刚结束了对帝弥托利的特别指导、正在绝赞好评夜间散步中的贝雷特撞见了从城外归来、满身伤痕的尤里斯。  
“尤里斯。这么晚了，从哪里回来？”出于教师的职责，贝雷特询问。  
“谁知道呢？”孰料对方并不配合，意味深长地冷笑了一声，“毕竟像我这样的坏蛋，去做什么都有可能。”  
“明白了。原来你出去害人了。”贝雷特面无表情地抽出佩剑，“那我就在这里替天行道吧。”  
“不不不，等等。”尤里斯皱了皱眉，“为什么你会得出这个结论啊？嘛……虽然从某种意义上也无法反驳……啊真麻烦，我说总行了吧。我只是去某个贵族家里商量阿比斯黑市的生意了啦。”  
贝雷特听完，盯着尤里斯，同时作出沉思状。  
“……干嘛盯着我看啊？”  
“我在想这是怎么弄的。”贝雷特指了指尤里斯身上的伤。虽然尤里斯有把制服穿得严严实实，但裸露的脖颈和手腕却在出卖他。  
“啧。”  
后来贝雷特把尤里斯送回了房间。尤里斯脱下上衣，露出满是伤痕的白皙肉体。仿佛被玫瑰藤蔓爬满了全身。  
“只是被那个贵族摆了一道，”尤里斯检查着伤口，“常有的事，歇两天就好了。”  
他假装对此不甚在意，语调轻松地向贝雷特开口，“倒是老师，你可千万不要把这事说出去哦？”  
贝雷特摇摇头。  
“啧，难搞的家伙。”尤里斯披上了新的衬衣，然而却没把扣子扣上。他理了理头发，然后径直向贝雷特走过去，“那么，干脆做个交易吧？”  
他用左手轻轻地把贝雷特的头按在自己的胸膛中间。而与此同时，他的右手则沿着对方的小腹一直滑入裤裆。他有自信对方会把持不住。  
“你长得好看。给你算便宜点，如何？”  
温热的气息氤氲在两人之间，鼻侧隐隐传来淡淡的百合花香。自此之后，交易成立。  
延续到了如今。

“……好吧。”尤里斯花两秒思考了彼此的关系，整个态度松软下来，“别的我可不管哦。”  
他把头往后一偏，眼神正对着此时在他身后的贝雷特的视线。他们的脸离得如此之近，近到尤里斯足以听到两个呼吸，一个心跳。  
“之前你说堵得慌，”他微笑着说，“那要不要我帮你舔舔？”  
淡淡涂抹的唇膏让他的笑容显得更加明艳。  
“好。交给你了。”贝雷特没有犹豫。  
“呜哇，答应得这么迅速。真差劲。”尤里斯转过身，假装嫌弃，但他的双手却开始顺着贝雷特的腰部滑下。他只轻轻一推，贝雷特的裤子就被褪到了膝盖。他蹲下来，用光滑湿润的指尖在贝雷特的股间摩挲，令对方感到一阵酥麻。  
“唔……”贝雷特的呼吸变得急促起来，“你快点、把它、吞进去。”  
“别急嘛，”尤里斯抬起头来，勾勾嘴角，试探性地问，“趁我还没有开始，要不要先接个吻？”

贝雷特与他睡过那么多次，从来没有跟他接过吻。  
不过他原本也不怎么在意。毕竟在他所认识的各种人当中，也有信奉着“接吻是一定只能跟喜欢的人做的”这一金科玉律的人存在的。所以只要贝雷特没有那个意思，他也一向不会主动提出。  
只是今晚却不知怎么的，他总想捉弄一下对方。问问也不要紧吧，如果对方没这心思，那把这页翻过去当没事发生就好了。  
“没必要吧，”贝雷特皱了皱眉，“比起这个，你能不能赶紧让我、进去。”  
……看吧。  
尤里斯不再说话，把贝雷特的整个坚挺含入了口中。

贝雷特把那玩意儿全都射在了尤里斯的脸上。  
“抱歉，”他略带窘迫地说，“可你实在把我弄得太舒服。”  
“没事，总比让我吞下去要好。”尤里斯用手背擦了擦嘴角，淡淡地说。此刻，他的脸，头发，乃至身上的衬衣，都像被泼了牛奶一般，白色的浑浊物在上面黏连成斑斑驳驳的痕迹。  
“他们让你吞过？”是指那些跟他交好的贵族们。  
“嗯。有的会让。其实也算是习惯了，”尤里斯慢慢站起身来，“如果你现在不着急，能不能让我先去洗把脸，之后再继续？”  
可贝雷特却一把拉住他，用手指轻轻撬开了他的嘴唇，然后义无反顾地吻了下去。  
“你做什——脏！”尤里斯想要推开贝雷特，却被对方探入口腔的舌头所俘获，一时之间竟呼吸困难，只能顺势遂了对方。  
他们吻了很久，分开时，在彼此的嘴角边拉出一条银丝。

“贝雷特，你这是在干什么，”尤里斯帮对方拭去嘴边残留的粘液，“不觉得很脏么？”  
“我没想那么多，”贝雷特略显无辜，“只是你之前似乎想要接吻，我总得回应你才是。”  
“我才没有——”尤里斯提高了音量，“况且什么叫回应我啊，接吻是一个人的事情吗？是我非逼着你要接吻不可吗？”  
“……”贝雷特突然沉默下来。  
“……嗯？那啥？怎么不说话了？”  
“不瞒你说，”贝雷特沉思了一会，“其实我不太搞得清楚接吻有什么意义。”  
“哈？”  
“……要是有欲望的话，直接做不就好了？”贝雷特把尤里斯推到床上，“为什么要接吻呢？当然，如果对方有兴趣，我也不是不能配合……”  
啊啊，原来如此。  
尤里斯突然释怀了。“那你还废话什么，继续吧。”他听到自己这么说。  
……

“你明天跟我到地上去吧。”贝雷特躺在床上，搂着尤里斯说，“我弄脏了你的衬衣，得赔你一件。”  
“都说了不必在意了。”尤里斯在贝雷特的臂弯中翻了个身，现在他是背对着贝雷特的，“地上人多口杂，伟光正的老师要是被人看见跟我这样的恶党在一起，可就吃不了兜着走了哦。”  
“到时候就说你是我新招的学生，”贝雷特闭上眼睛，“没问题的，我们走小路，不会有人看见的。”

***  
洛廉兹在一个本应坐在花园里品尝红茶的午后，莫名其妙地被人打了。  
犯人有二。一个是顶着红色短发拿着长枪对古罗斯塔尔伯爵家的嫡子穷追猛打看上去还非常高兴的蒙脸男子。另一个是梳着黛色丸子头握着铁剑对古罗斯塔尔伯爵家的嫡子冷眼旁观看上去一脸不耐烦的蒙面男子。显然大家都知道他们是谁。  
库罗德在得知消息后虽然偷偷在房间里捂着枕头闷声大笑了一个晚上，却还是碍着身为级长的情面，天一亮就带着一边嫌弃一边敷着冰袋的洛廉兹来到青狮子学级的教室讨要说法。  
“不是我们。那天我跟着菲力克斯去训练场了。”希尔凡捂着肚子，就差没有笑出声来，“对吧菲力克斯。”  
“啊，唔。”菲力克斯没有看向他们。  
“怎么可能不是你们，”洛廉兹气得瞪圆了双眼，“特别是你，希尔凡，对我这位高贵的古罗斯塔尔伯爵家的嫡子下手，是不是因为妒忌我受身边女性的欢迎？”  
“噗啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”希尔凡再也忍不住了，“我就是有千万个理由要打你，也不会是这个噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“哼，谁知道呢。”洛廉兹甩了甩手，看向一直在讲台上作壁上观的贝雷特，“这位老师，你们学级的人打了人，你就不管吗？”  
“我没看到。”贝雷特面无表情地说，“所以不是他们。”  
说着，他瞟了一眼库罗德。  
“嘛嘛，要加进睦邻友好嘛，洛廉兹。我相信青狮的各位，你觉得呢？”库罗德挡在了贝雷特的身前，眼睛里隐隐透着寒光。  
“你！你们都给我记着！”洛廉兹气呼呼地跑出了教室。

“事情就是这样，”库罗德双手交叉在胸前，“总之我会想办法帮各位把这事儿压下去。不过作为交换，我真的很想知道为什么会这样哇。”  
贝雷特也点点头，等着二人开口。  
“还不是怪老师你哦。”希尔凡可怜巴巴地看了一眼贝雷特，“那天我跟着菲力克斯去训练，在路上见到老师你在跟一个从来没见过的漂亮姑娘卿卿我我……我一时激动就追上去了嘛。”  
“我有阻止过他。但他不仅不听还拉我下水。”菲力克斯斜眼看着希尔凡。  
“……是是是。”希尔凡看了菲力克斯一眼，然后转头继续说，“那姑娘的行为实在是有伤风化令人发指，我这不是担心老师被狐狸精蒙骗嘛，于是在你们分开之后我就跟踪了她，打算好好教训她一顿。”  
“希尔凡只是想泡女孩子。”菲力克斯冷冷地接过话，“结果好不容易蒙着脸偷偷跟到花园，下手的时候才发现对方是洛廉兹。真是笑死人了。”  
“噗。”库罗德没有忍住。

“虽然很对各位不起，”库罗德眼泪都笑出来了，“但我有充分证据支持我觉得你们是打错人了的论点。”  
“这件事嘛……”希尔凡挠了挠头，“怎么说呢，下手的那一刻我就知道了。香水的味道完全不一样。”  
“那你怎么还把他往死里打？”  
“唔，这个，你也体谅一下我兴致勃勃地追着漂亮女孩子跑结果最后发现在那尽头的只有洛廉兹的心情啊！我天都要塌了！”

***  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。你的学级真是有趣啊，贝雷特老师。”尤里斯慵懒地趴在桌子边缘，饶有兴致地看着坐在对面的贝雷特。  
“可不是嘛，”贝雷特盯着桌面，那上面有盘下到一半的西洋棋，“后来希尔凡突然幽幽地说什么‘如果有谁胆敢背叛殿下我绝不轻饶’，也不知道是说给谁听的……该你了。”  
“又该我了啊，”尤里斯懒懒地伸手握向棋子，“你这样下，就又要输给我了哦。这都第几盘了……话又说回来，你真的对那谁——呃，是叫希尔凡吗——说的话是指的什么毫无头绪？”  
“没有。”贝雷特点点头，“你要是知道点什么，还麻烦告诉我。”  
“我说你啊——”尤里斯落了子，“我刚才还以为你说那话是想找我分手来着。你怎么就这么心安理得地说毫无头绪啊。你跟那个帝弥托利在交往的吧？那正常人肯定会要求情侣之间一心一意啊——好了将军。”  
“我对帝弥托利是一心一意的。至于我跟你，不是一向都是银货两讫的吗？”贝雷特整理着桌上的棋子，“再来。”  
“啧，说得也是吧……再来是可以，但钱是照算的哦。”尤里斯用手托腮，神情似乎有些恍惚，“你都来这么久了，还不打算进入正题吗？”  
他指的当然是交欢。  
“问得好，”贝雷特站起身来，脱下外套，“可我偶尔也想赢一次。”  
他随意地把外套丢在椅子上，然后来到尤里斯身后，按住对方的肩膀，“毕竟每次都没办法赢过你。”  
“算了吧，”尤里斯将自己的手覆在贝雷特按住自己肩膀的手上，“我不是跟你说过嘛，我从来都只赌稳赢的局。不管是游戏，还是人生。”  
“那你还真是伟大。”贝雷特抽出手，越过尤里斯的肩膀摆弄着桌上的棋子，“王，以及后。”  
“……怎么，跟帝弥托利进展不顺利吗？”  
“有点。”贝雷特把手抽回来，轻轻抚摸着尤里斯的锁骨，“我总觉得那家伙不该是喜欢男人的。”  
“睡过了？”  
“没有。总觉得找不到契机。”  
“既然没睡过，你怎么就知道人家不喜欢男人？”  
“就是不知道嘛。”  
“……那你跑来跟我下棋也无济于事吧？即使侥幸给你赢过一回，我跟帝弥托利也是完全不相干的其他人啊。”尤里斯嘟着嘴说。  
“……不，我是来找你上床的。”  
“这就对了嘛，”尤里斯把棋盘打乱，然后站起身来，开始脱衣服。待所有衣物都已经软绵绵地躺在地下，他圈住了贝雷特的脖子，“给你个机会，把我抱上床吧。”

“说起来，如果我真打算跟你分手，你会分吗？”在他们进行得火热的时候，贝雷特随口问到。好像是之前的话题。  
“……当然不。”尤里斯翻了一个白眼。他其实不知道贝雷特想要什么答案，但他知道这样说的话自己不会输。  
“为什么？”  
“就像你说的，不是一向都银货两讫吗？”尤里斯翻了个身，然后坐到了对方的身上，“我们只是在交易，又不是在交往，谈何分手？”  
说着他就低头去舔贝雷特的乳尖。  
淡紫色的头发掠过贝雷特的胸口，让贝雷特感到身体内部奇痒难耐。  
不管地上还有什么在等着他，此时此刻，他只想和尤里斯一起，溺死在深不见底的欲望海洋。

“下周你会过来吗？”第二天早上，尤里斯叫住了临行的贝雷特，问到。  
“看情况吧。最近大家都在准备舞会，怪忙的。”  
“是嘛。不过一想到要见不着你，我还意外地感到挺寂寞的。”  
“……星辰节的最后一天如何？”贝雷特思考了一会，说，“那时候我的课题应该也结束了。那天你在的吧？”  
“啊啊。我把时间空出来等你。”

***  
贝雷特没有赴约。  
地上的局势突然急速变化，打破了原本平静的学院生活。一切都不明朗了起来。  
而具体到贝雷特个人而言，则更是令他无暇再顾及其他。  
舞会后的第二天，他的父亲就去世了。而再往后推几天，他与帝弥托利一起捡到了幕后黑手——炎帝遗落的短剑。  
“我们的敌人是相同的。我会永远站在你这边。绝对要复仇。”帝弥托利拿着炎帝的短剑，斩钉截铁地对贝雷特说。

***  
白日里的空气粘滞而沉闷。即使到了夜晚，也只不过是平添一份寒冷。  
贝雷特原本没有心情散步。可当他披上毯子准备毫无目的地在书桌前端坐一晚的时候，外头传来了细碎石子敲打窗户的声音。  
“你怎么跑地上来了？”他打开门，是尤里斯。  
“我去工作，最近变得比以前忙了。到处都有图谋不轨的家伙蠢蠢欲动，真是烦人。”尤里斯靠在墙边，说，“很久不见了，所以临走之前姑且来看看你。”  
“……抱歉，我没能赴约。”贝雷特摇摇头，“要进来坐么？”  
“不了。”尤里斯淡淡地笑了，“我得准备出城。要不，你就陪我走这一段？”  
空气里隐隐传来香气，令贝雷特感觉轻松不少。

“就到这里吧。”尤里斯站在城门的面前开口道，“我可能两三天之内也没办法回来，你就先忍耐一下不要来找我……嘛，不过你也没什么心情吧。我虽然不会说什么让你忍住悲伤之类的话啦，但你还是该好好保重。”  
“谢谢，”贝雷特点点头，“谢谢你特意过来找我。”  
“这没什么，”尤里斯似乎有些不好意思，“毕竟你姑且也算我重要的客源嘛。你要倒下了我可很困扰的。”  
“……我会再去的。”贝雷特看着他，说，“毕竟不能只让那些堕落贵族占便宜。”  
“他们也是我重要的客源啊。”尤里斯抬头望天，“只有讨好、欺骗、利用他们，我的势力才能一点一点壮大。而且他们出手远比老师你阔绰哦。”  
“我觉得这样不好。整日招摇撞骗何时是个头。”贝雷特突然用手按住尤里斯的头，迫使对方直视自己，“你干脆洗心革面，加入我的学级如何？”  
“噗。老师啊，”尤里斯却笑了，“你这是嫖客劝婊子从良吗？这笑话倒是挺高级的，我还真没想到你也有这么幽默的一面。说真的，别拿我寻开心啊，我什么场面没见过。”  
“我是认真的。”  
“哎？”尤里斯愣住了。  
“说真的，你考虑看看吧。虽然毕业季也快到了。”  
“所以哪有人在毕业前夕招收学生的啦。你这个人真是……哈哈哈哈。知道啦，我会利用这几天考虑看看的，”尤里斯边挥手告别边向城门走去，却又像想到什么一样突然转过身来——  
“只是你别对结果有太大期待哦？我这种人，一向跟人都是虚与委蛇。你可千万不要以为我们睡过几晚就有感情了哦？”  
贝雷特摇摇头，不思其解。感情？他们之间有吗？

***  
贝雷特回到宿舍的时候，帝弥托利正等在房外。  
“怎么了？”他犹豫了一下，上前握住了对方的手。  
“我睡不着，”帝弥托利的脸上看不出任何表情，“窗外的野猫吵得令人心烦。无论我怎么做，都没办法充耳不闻。”  
贝雷特一愣。“要进来吗？”他听见自己这么说。然后他的手就自顾自地掏出钥匙转动了门把。

帝弥托利从腰间解下短剑，置于桌上。事实上，他一直随身携带着炎帝的短剑。  
贝雷特张张嘴，想要做出一个深感意外的表情，但他发现自己做不出来。  
或许自己早就隐隐约约猜到了，命运的安排总是那么滑稽。毕竟帝弥托利曾经说过的，他曾将一把短剑赠与了对他而言非常重要的女生。  
“要喝茶吗？”贝雷特最终说道。

“不必了，老师。”帝弥托利抓住了正在准备茶具的贝雷特的手腕，这使得对方不慎将手里的茶杯跌落在地，摔得粉碎。  
“你力气太大了，”贝雷特略微不满，“可惜了我新买的杯子。”  
他用眼神示意对方松手。  
可帝弥托利却像完全没有看到一般，力道越来越大。贝雷特觉得那已经不止于能令自己的皮肤留下勒痕，稍有不慎，帝弥托利也许能连自己的手骨也一起捏碎。  
“你松手，帝弥托利。”他有些恼火了。  
“……不要。”孰料对方反而利用力量优势，将贝雷特按到了墙角，“老师，趁这个机会我就问清楚了。你对我是有什么不满吗？”  
“怎么会有不满——”  
“那你为什么一直都不抱我！”帝弥托利没等他把话说完，激动地喊道，“我们不是在交往吗？可你宁可……宁可！也不打算碰我吗？”  
贝雷特心里一惊，挣扎起来。慌乱之中他的手肘似乎碰到了桌角。毕竟房间本来就不大。桌上的短剑在他们彼此的力量角逐中无奈地震动了一下，发出金属碰撞的细微声音。  
“啊……”贝雷特下意识地想要去扶桌子，然而因为双手被帝弥托利钳制住，让他无法顺利如愿。他一个重心不稳，连带着帝弥托利一起摔倒了地上。  
此时形势已然反转，帝弥托利变成了被压制在地上的那一个。  
“老师……”突然转换成了被动的一方，使得帝弥托利手足无措了起来。或许他其实一开始就没有准备好。  
然而这却撩拨了贝雷特心中早已存在的欲火。他顿时如同失去理智一般，伸出手粗暴地开始撕扯帝弥托利的衣服。从外套到衬衫。衣服上的纽扣随着布料撕裂的声音滚落在地，而帝弥托利那坚实而完美的肉体就这样暴露在空气中。  
帝弥托利闭上了眼睛。  
他真可爱。贝雷特心想。与深谙人情世故的尤里斯不同，如今躺在自己身下的，还是只雏鸟。他一点也不了解自己肉体的价值。明明对床笫之欢有所向往，却因为没有经验和害羞而总是无法顺利如愿……换言之，诱人极了。自己到底是为什么一直忍到现在的呢？  
炎帝短剑的金属碰撞声突然在他脑中回响。  
啊，是因为这个啊。可是那又如何？那又如何！就像帝弥托利会对野猫吃醋一般，他贝雷特也不是毫无妒忌之心的圣人。他已经容许这个疙瘩的存在太久了。他不能再这样一无所得。况且帝弥托利现在与自己有着高度的利害一致，因为对彼此共同敌人的仇恨，他们在未来的很长一段时间必然如同双生花、并蒂莲。  
那么，该做的事情不就只有一件吗？  
“你可不能后悔啊，帝弥托利。”贝雷特轻声说着，然后把手伸向了对方那早已充血的下体。

他们身旁的桌子因为两具肉体的纠缠而抖动，炎帝的短剑掉落在地上。

***  
那一年，尤里斯再也没有见过贝雷特。


	2. Castling

“所以，你的名字怎么会出现在这上面？”贝雷特扬了扬手里的册子，疑惑地问。那是如今盘踞在已然成为废墟的大修道院中，与帝国持续抗争中的人员名单。其中既有赛罗司教会的残存人员，也有贝雷特五年前曾经教导过的学生。  
而尤里斯的名字亦在其中。  
“哎？……讨厌啦老师，你也太薄情了吧？”紫发的青年站在阿比斯一如既往的昏黄光线之下，浅浅地勾起了嘴唇，“五年前，不正是老师你让我加入学级的吗？我可是翻来覆去思考了好长一段时间才做的决定呢，难道你转眼就忘记自己说过什么啦？”  
尤里斯的头发变长了，眉眼也较之前多了份妩媚。 姑且不论贝雷特自身的体感时间，现实里毕竟是真的过了五年，足以让一个正常的人类产生变化了。就比如说发型。就比如说着装风格。就比如说青年那一如既往带着些许揶揄的语气，在浅浅的微笑中也开始晕染出一丝温和。  
“我没忘，”贝雷特微微红了脸，“我只是没想到自己在失踪后还能继续招收学生。”  
“嘛，也算是形势所迫吧。”尤里斯撇撇嘴，“毕竟如今选择跟把大修道院当据点的你们合作才是上策。别看我是这么一个普普通通的美青年，我对自己的身手还挺有自信的哦？收集情报和做料理也很在行。”  
“……结果还是一如既往的你啊，”贝雷特轻轻笑了一下，“跟五年前一点没变。”  
“是吗？我倒觉得一点没变的是老师你吧？”尤里斯上下打量着贝雷特，“身高体重，皮肤状态，外表年龄，怎么看都跟五年前一样——就只有发色和瞳色变浅了，让我稍微有点不习惯。啊，只是稍微哦。”  
“唔，这个连我也不知道该怎么解释，”贝雷特挠挠头，“要是我说，我只是睡了一觉，醒来之后就发现你们全都变老了，你会信吗？”“——啊当然，发色和瞳色又是另一茬，我更不知道该怎么说了。”想了想，他又补充到。  
“噗。你以为你是异国童话绘本里的浦岛太郎啊？”尤里斯用手捂嘴，夸张地笑了，“还变老，我堂堂美青年会老么？嗯，不过话又说回来……我信你的啦。这世上哪有那么多可以解释清楚的事情？死揪着这点不放的话，可是会让时间白白溜走的。”  
他慢慢靠近贝雷特，用手背划过对方的脖颈，然后把温暖湿润的嘴唇贴了上去。“毕竟老师你，也不是过来跟我一起浪费时间的吧。”  
“说得……也是呢。”颈上皮肤被对方轻轻吸吮所造成的酥麻感，令贝雷特不由得颤动起来。为了保持站立，他不得不紧紧抱住尤里斯，以至于手指因为过于用力而深陷在对方的衣料里。原本拿在手中的册子像天女散花般掉落在地，但他们谁也没有在意。  
“……把衣服脱了吧。”贝雷特将尤里斯压到墙边，终于得以利用墙壁的反作用力保持身体平衡。之后，他的话语直接而迫不及待。  
尤里斯眨了眨眼，似笑非笑地看着眼前的男人，“怎么，你不帮我脱吗？”说着，他牵起了贝雷特的手，将其引领到了自己的脖颈之下、胸口之上，“不习惯这身衣服吗？没事的，只要顺着这里这样弄，再这样，然后滑下来就好。”  
他就这样按着贝雷特的手，不带有一点羞涩地把自己的衣服慢慢脱掉了。也是，人的羞涩大多来源于见不得光的丑陋，如果是像尤里斯这样美丽的人，又怎么会吝于让人看见自己的肉体？  
贝雷特任由着对方牵引着自己。手指掠过的肌肤带来温暖而细腻的触感。在那上面似乎萦绕着若有若无的香气，熟悉而又略带着陌生。他闭上眼睛，想象着自己手指掠过的是新鲜采摘下来的百合花的花瓣。那柔软而又具有吸力的质感。  
“喂，”当贝雷特意识到自己的手已经触碰到对方的后穴时，对方喊住了他。  
“怎么了？”手指并未停止进行着润滑和扩张，只是慢慢睁开了眼。  
“……跟你一样，我也忍不住了，”尤里斯抽出手，开始解贝雷特的腰带，“就站在这里做了吧。现在，马上。”  
身体的久别重逢令他们格外兴奋。

***  
贝雷特回到地上的时候，天空中正高挂着一轮孤月。清冷的月光照射在残破不堪的建筑上，四周死一般的寂静。已是午夜。  
在一番缠绵之后，他没有选择在阿比斯过夜。毕竟在尤里斯已经正式成为同伴的一员的情形下，他不好再在阿比斯度过夜晚。况且，与此处暌别五年，他有太多现状需要整理消化，有太多工作需要竭力完成了。  
吉尔伯特每天都会把不涉及机密的常规工作制成报告，分别抄送自己和帝弥托利。此时此刻，今天的报告应该早已躺在自己的书桌之上吧。虽然自己其实并不擅长处理这类文书，但也只能硬着头皮回房埋首阅读。毕竟想也知道，送给帝弥托利的那份是绝对不会有人翻动的。   
轻轻叹了一口气，贝雷特沐着月光，回到了宿舍楼下。

与五年前不同，如今的士官学校宿舍着实冷清——毕竟在这住的，只剩下他们青狮学级曾经的学生。而且今时不同往日，大家都为了迎接随时可能发生的战斗而养精蓄锐早早睡去，再也不沉浸于讴歌青春式的熬夜中了。  
贝雷特在楼下绕了一圈，没有亮光。 他本想就此打道回府，却鬼使神差地走到了通向二楼的阶梯前。  
或许依然附着在里衫内的汗水曾让他有那么几秒钟的犹豫，然而漆黑的楼道却像磁石般吸引着他往上走去。他毕竟放心不下帝弥托利。他隐隐觉得，如果没有人盯着，那对方甚至连觉都不会去睡。

帝弥托利的房门虚掩着，本人却不在房间里。贝雷特没感到太大意外。  
兴许他仍然在那坍塌的大教堂里，盯着正中间那已然堆成小丘的瓦砾——自他们重逢以来，帝弥托利每天都在那里伫立着，不发一言。就仿佛整个人已经被什么淹没了一般。  
在他们分开的五年里，帝弥托利变了很多。他的头发不再精心打理，散落的刘海经常会遮住脸颊。右眼的视力已经被夺去，如今在那个位置的，是令人感到不舒服的黑色眼罩。待人处事的方式也已经改变，不再如同以前一般温和而平易近人。而取代记忆中清爽笑容的，是深陷的眼窝和吐露憎恨的嘴唇。而每当贝雷特想要向这样的帝弥托利搭话，得来的永远只有一句“滚”。

……那是无可奈何的啊。  
五年前，炎帝——即为如今的帝国皇帝艾黛尔贾特突然发动奇袭攻陷了大修道院，致使前去迎击的自己不慎跌落山崖，然后一睡不起。而在此期间，帝弥托利却被王国内的亲帝国派诬陷，以杀害了摄政的名义处刑。虽然他在杜笃的帮助下最终侥幸逃出，一切却早已物是人非。   
贝雷特即使未能亲眼所见也可以想象得出对方在那之后过的是怎样的生活。曾经完美的王子在愤怒的尽头彻底沦为野兽，从此抛开一切矜持只为复仇和杀戮而活。眼眸干涸，双手麻木，身体透支，就连心都与身上的铠甲化为一体。  
啊啊，毕竟那日在此处重逢，自己所看见的，就是那样一头浑身沾染了敌人血液的受伤狮子啊。

贝雷特推开门，默默走进房间。  
里面除去生活必需品之外几乎什么也没有。整个房间空荡荡得即使只靠着月亮这一微弱光源，也能毫无障碍地活动自如。因为空旷所以整齐——如果除去主人因夜不能寐而留下的种种暴力痕迹的话。  
贝雷特走到书桌前。那上面凌乱地堆满了未曾翻阅和处理的文书。他叹了口气，伸出手来打算将他们整理归类。

“你在这里干什么？”有声音突然从背后传来。  
贝雷特转过身，看见帝弥托利站在房门前。对方的身躯挡住了从廊下照进来的月光。  
“我帮你整理一下书桌。”贝雷特说。  
“多管闲事。”帝弥托利走了过来，一把拉开贝雷特，“给我滚。”  
他的力气大得令贝雷特感到有点疼。  
“……那好，我走。”  
贝雷特稳了稳脚跟，然后慢慢迈开脚步。他没打算继续纠缠不清。  
“……不，你等等。”兴许是贝雷特离开得过于爽快而让帝弥托利感到疑惑。又或者是因对方走时带动的空气送来熟悉到令人生厌的气息。总之，最终帝弥托利抢在贝雷特走出去之前，把房门狠狠甩上了。  
因为逆光，贝雷特看不见帝弥托利此时的表情。

帝弥托利的力气是真的大，以至于贝雷特甚至连反抗的念头都来不及萌生就被推到在床上。  
熟悉的展开让贝雷特想起五年前那个夜晚。羞涩的幼狮在手足无措下近乎哀求地渴望着自己的拥抱的那个夜晚。这使得他有些目眩。  
然而与那时不同的是，如今已成长得过于高大的青年身上没有一丝犹豫与破绽。他不发一语，只单手钳制着贝雷特，而另一只手则粗暴地开始撕扯贝雷特身上的衣物。虽然那历经五年毫无成长的动作笨拙得令贝雷特甚至想要笑出声来，但彼此力量的差异实在太过悬殊，而结合对方的心境来看如今这情况也不可能是令人开心的理想状态。  
“帝弥……”他想要开口唤回青年。然而对方甚至没等他把自己的名字念完，就不由分说地用嘴堵了上去。  
粗暴得像要吞噬一切的吻令贝雷特喘不过气。那感觉就像有人在他嘴里塞下了满当当的一口抹布。他无法自由活动自己的舌头和嘴唇，只能羞耻地感觉到从嘴角溢出的粘液缓缓划过皮肤滴在洁白的被单上。  
毫无技巧的吻给人的感觉真的很糟。他想起自己曾经也在并未为此赋予意义的情况下自以为是地吻过别人。现在想来，似乎总算明白当时对方为什么会表现出些许恼怒了。  
“……唔。”  
贝雷特的喉咙里不自觉地发出了呜咽声。可下一秒，帝弥托利的手就掐在了他的脖子上。  
帝弥托利不希望自己制造出声音。是因为夜深扰民？是因为这样的声音实在不堪入耳？还是因为隔壁房间住着希尔凡和菲力克斯？可贝雷特并不觉得如今的帝弥托利会在意这种事。  
就像此时，他利用空余的另一只手脱掉铠甲，然后完全不管不顾地将卸下的部件粗暴地扔在地上，以至于房间里一直回荡着金属与木板碰撞的声音。  
那么，大概只有这样解释。如今的帝弥托利既不愿意说话，也不愿意倾听其他的声音。他完完全全把自己封闭了起来。  
轻轻抚摸着对方身上那些触目惊心的伤疤，贝雷特认命似的闭上眼睛。

***  
“本节的下旬，我们准备南下取密尔丁大桥。”在幽暗的房间内，贝雷特盯着眼前的西洋棋盘，随口说到。  
“知道啦知道啦，先前的作战会议上不就已经决定了吗？”坐在对面的尤里斯用手指摆弄着手上的棋子，似乎对对方所说的内容兴趣寥寥。  
“你怎么看？”贝雷特突然抬头。  
“什么怎么看……我对你们的军略没什么兴趣啊，”尤里斯翻了个白眼，“既然你家那位殿下决定了，那像我这样的，闷声不就可以了。”  
“你这话阴阳怪气的。”贝雷特盯着他，“不想出击？”  
“哪能呢，你想把我安排去哪，我去就是了。不这样也没办法拿到相应的报酬。”  
“——唔，不过要是说真心话——”尤里斯观察着贝雷特的表情，思索了一阵，补充到，“我确实不太看好继续毫无理性地追杀帝国。你们的军备和粮食根本不够不是吗？不先夺回王都作为后盾就会渐渐变得寸步难行。而且基于我个人感情来说，我也比较倾向于向王国进军……我跟老师你说过吗？我出生在法嘉斯的贫民窟。那里至今还有不少我的部下。”  
“是嘛，”贝雷特勉强挤出一个笑容，“那你在会议上为什么不提？”  
“那要问老师你了吧？”尤里斯嗤笑一声，“你们这些所谓的大人物怎么全都不提？我觉得你们也不是很想先打王都嘛。那就算了吧——啊，对了，趁你还没有安排人手，我请个假。”  
“不去？”  
“不去。……呃，事实上，我在法嘉斯的部下写信给我，说我们的人里面似乎出现了叛徒。”尤里斯犹豫了一下，淡淡地说，“已经给那人设了陷阱，再过几天应该就会上钩吧。到时候我可是要回去的。”  
“那好吧，我对你睁只眼闭只眼就是。不过真可惜。要不是在这种时期，我其实有点想跟你一起去的。”  
“哈？你现在诓我也不会得到任何好处哦？”  
“不，我认真的。毕竟感觉挺有趣的。”贝雷特看着对方在棋盘上走了子。  
“……我说啊，”尤里斯紧紧盯着贝雷特的眼睛，然后不满地发起牢骚，“有趣？你当我是去干什么啊？你不会是因为在帝弥托利那里碰了一鼻子灰，所以需要随便一样东西好让你逃进去转换心情吧？不好意思啊，如果是这样本大爷可没空陪你。”  
说完，他还不忘记指指棋盘，用眼神告诉对方这局也别打算赢了。  
“唔……虽然我说不准，但大概不是吧。或许我就是单纯有点担心你。”贝雷特皱了皱眉，“我认输。”  
“哈？大概？或许？”尤里斯开始收拾棋盘，“这倒是听着暧昧。啊，难不成你终于发现本大爷是个世间不可多得的美人，所以后知后觉地爱上了？”他把棋盘拨在一边，旋即面对着贝雷特坐到桌上并翘起了腿。他双手撑着桌面，脚尖微微晃动，唇边挂着笑意，用一种近乎俯视的姿态催促着对方回答。  
“如果说谎也没关系的话，我可以点头哦。”贝雷特也笑了，他的手早已攀上了对方的大腿，“怎么，这是最新的桌面游戏？”

“要真是这么痛苦，不如就跟我一起来吧？”事后，尤里斯躺在贝雷特的身上，略长的发丝微微盖住了他的表情，“离开这里，跟我一起去黑街。唔，虽然我没办法做到拯救世界或者统一大陆这样伟大的事情啦，但至少还算有些忠实的部下，也有点钱，再加上这张脸，或许还能做个地头蛇哦。”  
“那似乎不错，”贝雷特望着昏暗的天花板，那上面的烛影摇摇欲坠，“如果你是真心邀请的话，我倒是可以虚情假意地答应你一下。”  
“讨厌，我可没有在打什么算盘。”尤里斯用食指在贝雷特的胸口轻轻划着圆圈，“难道你以为我会把你绑起来交给帝弥托利？”  
“你不会吗？”  
“不会。我跟他没那么熟。”尤里斯微微抬了眼角，“不过，是呢，如果你真就这样半途而废的话，我可能会重新审视我们的交易吧。”  
“那我就安心了。”  
“嗯，彼此彼此。”  
尤里斯从贝雷特随意仍在旁边的衣服里摸出一枚金币。  
振作点啊，老师。毕竟我可是把筹码，都压在你的身上了啊。

***  
当贝雷特从战场回来，再次下到阿比斯时，尤里斯正在自己的房间里扶着墙，弯着腰干呕。  
“没什么，就是前段时间吃了不少难吃的东西，”发现来者是贝雷特，紫发的美青年直起身来笑了笑，“现在有点条件反射。”说着，他指了指桌上，那里有一份吃到一半的料理。看样子，是他自己做的。  
“怎么，故乡之行不愉快？”  
“怎么可能嘛。”尤里斯用无名指轻轻擦拭了自己的嘴角，说，“难得回去一趟，本大爷可是做了好多事呢。不仅重组了组织、肃清了叛徒，给贫民窟的小鬼们送点心讲故事，还久违地给母亲做了料理。愉快得不能再愉快了。倒反是你们的密尔丁之行，怎么看怎么不愉快吧？”  
“……你说得对。”贝雷特垂着头，用手扶着椅背慢慢坐下来，“敌方将领中有以前隔壁学级的学生，菲尔迪南特和洛廉兹。……你应该听说过洛廉兹。五年前，希尔凡硬拉着菲力克斯，开玩笑似的把他打了一顿。”  
“嗯，我记得。”尤里斯坐到了贝雷特的身旁。  
“虽然早就做好觉悟了，但砍杀故人的手感确实很糟糕。”贝雷特尽可能地让自己的声音显得平静，“讽刺的是，把洛廉兹挑下马的正是希尔凡。”  
“……是嘛。”尤里斯轻轻把头靠在贝雷特的肩膀上，然后突然用力磕了一下。“这也是无可奈何的，只要开战就会这样。跟是不是该去攻打密尔丁大桥本身也没什么关系。”  
“就是这样。”贝雷特点点头，“所以也不能因此在军议上劝说帝弥托利改变方略。”他的眉头随着这句话而微微皱了起来，想必是真的为此苦恼已久。  
“……算啦老师，”尤里斯拍了拍贝雷特的后背，“别想太多有的没的。我从法嘉斯给你带回了礼物，要不要看看？”  
说着，他指了指自己的床头。那里放着一个首饰盒般大小的箱子，上面也不知道是精心还是不精心地缠上了打着蝴蝶结的礼品包装缎带，而缎带上面又绑着一朵百合。  
“……呃，这是什么？”贝雷特在对方的催促下站起身，走到了箱子的跟前。他想起了五年前自己给学生送礼物时用的那种店家附赠外包装。  
“你自己看嘛。”尤里斯干脆在椅子上翘起了腿。

贝雷特打开箱子，里面是几沓厚厚的文件。意料之外的展开让他稍稍有些吃惊。  
他拿起最上面的那份，随意翻了翻，却又在下一秒默默合上了。  
情报。箱子里面的东西全都是情报。大到如今的法嘉斯公国伪政权的势力范围，兵力配置，小到各公国诸侯之间的人际关系，市民中流行的坊间八卦，甚至是王都菲尔帝亚下水道系统的设计图。应有尽有。  
或许就连吉尔伯特派出的密探，都没办法在短短的时间里收集得如此详尽。  
“……这是什么？”贝雷特又问了一遍。比起之前因为好奇礼物内容而产生的疑问，这次则更像是对对方意图的质问。  
“就是你看到的那样哦，老师。”尤里斯也站了起来，向贝雷特走去，“我可是收集得很辛苦呢，就连之前觉得毫无用处而没搭理过的那类贵族，我也都花尽心思去谄媚了。哎呀，有些脾气不好的可是不仅仅会打人的。”  
“……你可以不必这样的。”  
“有必要啊，”尤里斯贴近贝雷特，在他的耳旁低语，“这可是个商机啊。如今的帝弥托利或许不需要这些，但我敢打赌，老师你一定需要。”  
贝雷特想了一会，艰难地点了点头。  
“那么，你打算花多少买下这些呢？”尤里斯的双手轻轻抚上了贝雷特的脸，就像要将其捧起一般。

门外突然传来轻微响动。  
“谁在外面？！”贝雷特下意识地握住佩剑，想要冲出去，却被尤里斯一把拦下。  
“没事的，只是老鼠而已。”尤里斯摆摆手，“我说老师啊，这里可是阿比斯诶，脏乱差的法外之地，情报贩子的天堂，混进来一两只哪里的哪位盟主养的老鼠很正常吧？别跟我说事到如今你还会因此大惊小怪啊？”  
“可是……”  
“好啦好啦，”尤里斯突然用手勾住了贝雷特的衣领，然后顺势拉着对方一同倒在床上，“虽然我看起来有那么一丁点像情报源吧，但如果真按我这条线查下去，他得到的只会是一本三流的色情小说而已哦？毕竟本大爷连名字都不是真的。”  
他像小恶魔一般地笑着，然后开始脱贝雷特的衣服。而贝雷特却对他所说的话一脸疑问。  
“啊，我没跟你提起过？哎呀这不重要啦。”他支起膝盖轻轻碰了碰贝雷特的裤裆，然后若无其事地说，“比起这个，你倒是考虑一下我们的交易啊，可不能便宜地打发我哦？”

“尤里斯。”贝雷特按住了他，“不舒服的时候不要这样。而且对方大概也已经走了——门外的响动你应该听得比我清楚。”  
“哎？我可没有想演给谁看啦，”尤里斯坐了起来，“而且你过来，不是想找我上床吗？”  
“……我就不能单纯来找你下棋么？”贝雷特也坐了起来，开始整理自己的衣服，“况且你给我带回来的东西，实在是……”  
“下棋也要收钱啦。”尤里斯双手抱臂，瞥了贝雷特一眼，“……我明白了，你是觉得付不起那东西的报酬吧？”  
“真是明鉴。我军可是连正常支出都快没有了。”  
“啧。又不是说一定要你现在付。可以赊账啦赊账。”尤里斯思索了一阵，“等你们平定法嘉斯……不，平定了这片大陆的战乱之后，我再连本带息收取也不迟。啊，为了利益最大化，一定是要在那之后哦？不然本大爷可饶不了你。”  
贝雷特一时之间竟不知道说什么好。尤里斯，他这算是在下赌注吗？这算什么，违背原则的筹码大甩卖吗？就如今我方的那个状态，连贝雷特自己都觉得管理得有点吃力，而这个号称不作没有胜算的赌博的尤里斯，居然允许赊账？  
……或许并不是对方违背了原则。而是尤里斯真的觉得，他贝雷特能赢。

“喂，你可别感动得呆掉了哦？”尤里斯用手在贝雷特的眼前晃了晃，“你在这僵住的话会影响我收拾房间的。”  
“哎？”贝雷特回过神来，“怎么突然就要收拾房间……”  
“突然想起来有事，”尤里斯装作很努力地在搜刮记忆，“我的部下在同盟好像谈了一桩生意，我怎么着都得去看看吧。”  
“……什么时候的事？”  
“不记得了。”  
“什么时候走？”  
“明早。你会想我吗？”  
“……会。”  
“那么，我顺便帮你带点礼物也可以哦。”  
尤里斯指了指身旁的箱子，似乎非常高兴。  
贝雷特蠕了蠕嘴唇，终究什么都没有说出来。

“怎么，后悔说了今天不上床？”面对突然安静下来的贝雷特，尤里斯半开玩笑地打趣。  
“……是有点后悔。毕竟你说了都要收钱的。”贝雷特的脸上看不出表情，也不知道是不是真的这样想。  
“嗯，这倒是可以理解。”尤里斯点了点头，“虽然有点同情你，但是买定就要离手，我可不会心软啊。”说着，他凑近贝雷特，伸手做出讨钱的动作。  
贝雷特只好去摸衣服上的暗袋。而当他掏钱的时候，一枚戒指被不慎带了出来。  
那枚银色的圆环在床单上滚了两个圈，最后安静地落在两人中间。  
贝雷特把它拾了起来。  
“这是什么？”尤里斯问。  
“父母的遗物。”贝雷特捏了捏戒指，“说是让我送给喜欢的人。”  
“嚯。那它怎么还在你手上？你不该把它送给帝弥托利么？”  
“……以后再说吧。毕竟发生了很多事。”贝雷特看着戒指，神情有些落寞。

尤里斯一把夺过了贝雷特攥在手上的戒指。  
烛火照在银色的戒指上，平滑的边缘上仿佛有光点滑动。尤里斯将其举起，透过金属围成的空洞看向贝雷特。  
“老师，来接吻吧。”  
突如其来的发展令贝雷特有点来不及反应，他只呆呆地看着尤里斯，等待对方为这突如其来的路数作出解释。  
“……以前你说过的吧，不明白接吻有什么意义之类的。” 尤里斯勾了勾嘴角。  
贝雷特在恍惚中点了点头。好像是有那么一回事。难得尤里斯居然还记得。  
“——那就让本大爷来为此赋予意义，如何？”尤里斯用嘴叼起了戒指，然后挑衅似的扬了扬眉角。  
想要回去的话，就用嘴来抢吧。假设唇瓣的重叠没有任何意义，那不如就让你将掠夺赋予其上。  
烛火的倒影在他的嘴边跳动。  
贝雷特突然觉得很渴。

戒指在两人的唇边传递着，原本冰冷的金属因吸取了人类的体温而逐渐变得滚烫。  
贝雷特的呼吸变得粗重起来。身体很热，这让他想要去脱衣服。  
但尤里斯却按住了他。紫发紫瞳的青年用眼神示意他，不要忘了自己之前所说过的话语——尽管青年自己，额头上也已经渗出了细密的汗珠。  
来接吻，只来接吻。这么想着，尤里斯伸出舌头，把戒指卷起，然后轻轻含入了自己的口中。  
贝雷特会在那之后把舌头伸进来的。为了拿回重要的东西。为了持续的纠缠与掠夺。然后，将那唇瓣，舌头，牙齿，黏膜，以及粘液，全部据为己有。  
这样一来，即使再不解风情，也不会再觉得这近乎窒息的交叠毫无意义了吧。  
……无论你在此之后要吻多少次帝弥托利，都不再可能如同今日一般令你记忆深刻了。

“抱歉啦，把你的戒指弄脏了。”尤里斯面对着镜子，边补着唇膏边说。  
“没关系的，反正暂时也送不出去。”贝雷特戒指用手帕包好，仔细收了起来。  
“帝弥托利还是老样子吗？”尤里斯转过头，看向贝雷特，“话说回来，你们真的是在谈恋爱吧？”  
“姑且。”  
“那算什么回答啊？我一个无关人士都觉得看着火大。”尤里斯皱了皱眉，“那啥，你们的现况，我也不是不能理解，但如果你一直放任帝弥托利那个样子，各种意义上都不妙吧。”  
“他最需要帮助的时候我没能在他身边，”贝雷特摇摇头，“所以我根本没资格对他说三道四。况且——他或许只是在跟自己过不去。”  
“倒像是只有贵族大人才会有的伤春悲秋。”尤里斯评价道，“跟我这种人完全不一样。像我这样的，为了生存甚至没有自己所做的事有可能是恶行的概念。”  
“……我理解你的意思。”贝雷特咬了咬嘴唇，“但每一个人的悲伤与痛苦都不是能随意被概括的。”  
“嗯，说得也是。”尤里斯抿了抿嘴。  
“……抱歉。”  
“哪里的话。这不正说明了帝弥托利并非不能振作吗？”尤里斯把眼神从贝雷特身上移开，“既然他一直是这种态度，那他心里必定是比谁都清楚自己所背负的事物的。只是——”  
“只是？”  
“……没什么。”尤里斯依旧没有看向贝雷特，“你们的事情，我毕竟不好插嘴。但为了我方的胜率我姑且还是问一句——你有无论如何，都紧紧握着他的手的觉悟吗？”  
贝雷特点了点头，但尤里斯没有看见。他在这个话题终结之前，至始至终没有看向贝雷特。

“那么，你也是时候该回去了。”尤里斯把装着情报的箱子塞到贝雷特的怀里，然后轻轻拍了拍对方的背，“明早可别来送我哦。”  
“我倒是想，只可惜腾不出时间。”贝雷特站了起来，“虽然我该劝你不要去的。”  
“怎么，你还想妨碍我不成？”  
“……库罗德不是随随便便就能打发的对手。”而且，你以为我不知道你的心思吗？  
“嘁。我只是去谈生意的啦，关他什么事。”尤里斯摆摆手，准备逐客。  
“……那你自己小心一点。”贝雷特在出门之前，转头叮嘱到。  
“知道啦。”尤里斯将食指置于下眼睑，做了一个鬼脸。


End file.
